equis_noctisfandomcom-20200213-history
Nel Stormeyes
'''Nel Stormeyes '''is a Qashra (briefly a human, and currently in the form of a kobold) from Noctis who arrived in Equis accidentally with his tribe. He sought to gain recognition as a member of society in Equis, and to reunite with his people. Description When he was a Qashra, Nel was formed of purple-blue crystal. He had clearly defined facets for eyes, which glowed with white light. Small bolts of lightning occasionally ran across his body. To speak, he could cause vibrations in his own internal structure which would produce sound that mimicked speech. As a human, Nel had very pale skin with a bluish tone, and short blue hair. He had a large tattoo on his back, which read "QASHRA LYFE." In his current form as a kobold, Nel has blue scales and pale eyes. His tattoo has remained, despite being reborn into this shape. Personality Nel is an unusual individual, frequently violent and often naive. He has been used to a relatively isolated life among a Qashra tribe on Noctis, and is not well-acquainted with society in a general sense, much less one on Equis. Abilities As a very capable elementalist, Nel is gifted with High Magic and has control over storms, stone, and crystal. He can create, manipulate, and transmute these elements at will. He once had control over shadows as well, a power he learned from the "Chosen One" of his tribe, but it was taken away by a psychopomp as part of a bargain made at the Black Gates. Possessions Nel owns very little outside of the tattered clothing he wore. He once had a ceremonial staff from his time among his tribe, but he traded it for a dubiously magical staff from a merchant on the road in Regnis. The magical staff had the ability to create a miniature black hole amidst a storm of fire, but was only usable once. History Nel comes from a tribe of Qashra on Noctis, led by a Qashra with power over shadow who is one of very few members of his race born with certain powers (Nel has not yet made it clear what these powers are). Somehow, his tribe was pulled through a magical rift and ended up in the Northmarch region of Equis. Early in their stay there, Nel became separated from his tribe and ended up joining with four adventurers: Eldrin, Lantis, Tahl, and Leander Lightstruck. He traveled with this party and ended up involved in a plan by the Hunters to turn Nel into a living weapon to use against the Cult of the Winter Moon. Ultimately, Nel turned on the Hunters and sided with the werewolves, bringing him into contact with Tan-Sul, the living Janastone. Tan-Sul merged its body with Nel's, making Nel into an avatar of birth magic. The fusion became rough, however, when Nel was transformed into a human by a bargain with a pyschopomp at the Black Gates, made to avoid death when Nel was beaten down by constructs in the dwarven ruins of Brovu. From then on his body was incompatible with that of Tan-Sul, making the extraction process by the monks of Jana's Peak arduous and difficult. When Tan-Sul was finally extracted, it expressed disappointment with Nel and tasked him with regaining his crystal form. Nel tracked down a hermit transmuter living in a forest of Regnis who proposed a way to do so, but required three very specific ingredients. Nel rejoined the others a few months later, but died soon after when the HMS Putrid Current was attacked by sahuagin. Nel managed to escape the ship alive (but heavily wounded), but was killed by the huge cloud of steam released by Tahl's massive spell. He passed on to the Qashra afterlife, becoming a pillar of immobile crystal pyschically joined with the others who had died before him. He would not remain here long, however. Within moments, the gift given to him by Tan-Sul was revealed to have been a fragment of his own essence, and it allowed Nel to be reborn into an egg. The egg washed ashore with his allies, and Nel hatched from it in his new form as a kobold. Rumors and Legends ... Appendix Notes * Nel was originally a Channeler, but was changed to an Elementalist for more versatility while staying thematically similar. Appearances * Genesis Category:Player Characters Category:Qashra Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Genesis Characters Category:Characters from Noctis Category:Deceased Characters